


Just, Shut Up and Drive

by YouAreNotAloneAnymore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Angel Cas, Angel Gabriel, Angst, Cas and Gabe are related and are Novaks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Castiel lives alone, Castiel's parents work a lot, Dean works at Bobby's, Demon Dean, Drama, Fluff, Human Sam, I mean he's not homophobic, John is an okay guy, M/M, Mary and John are alive, More Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, change, soulmate mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreNotAloneAnymore/pseuds/YouAreNotAloneAnymore
Summary: When children hit puberty (generally around the age of thirteen), they go through a 'change'. I don't mean a deeper voice or a tiny stubble or chest hair (though, there is that). When a child hits puberty, they either change into a demon, human, or angel. Despite both of his parents being human, Dean Winchester turned into a demon that fateful day. Heck, even Sammy was a human. If that wasn't hard enough to deal with, there was also the whole 'soulmate' thing.
Castiel Novak basically lived alone. They didn't really care what he did, just left him to his own devices, but Gabriel helped him out some. With the beginning of school looming closer, Castiel felt excited and nervous. What if he met his soulmate here? He knew that it wasn't right to go looking for them, usually frowned upon, but he had to know. He had yet to actually receive his soulmate mark. That usually came at around age fifteen. Would he get a timer, mark, or charm?
Sucky summary but apparently (according to Wattpad) I'm a good writer so that must mean something. Anyways, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, they said I could put notes and I got interested so... Ta da! Anywho, thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first story posted here on Archive of Our Own. I have a Wattpad account called Gabriel_The_Angel and a fanfiction,net account called FreedomJones. Feel free to check out those stories if you want. 
> 
> I TAKE PROMPTS!

Dean Winchester was not amused.

His birthday, his thirteenth to be exact, was rolling around and he could see his parents fretting over the Change. The Change was when a child hit puberty and either changed into a demon, stayed human, or became an angel. Both of his parents were human, so it was only natural for their child to be a human as well. Many of their family's friends were humans and it seemed that they only surrounded themselves with humans. Maybe it was a way to find easier acceptance, to fit in with people who are just like you. And that was exactly why Dean Winchester was not amused.

When his birthday came, Dean had woken up and padded over to his bathroom, intent on having the first shower before Sam hag gotten up. He opened the door, closing it softly behind him, and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to ease the sleep away. When he looked up, he was shocked to see onyx black demon eyes staring back at him through the bathroom mirror. He took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair and leaning in closer to take a better look. He paused when he heard something shuffle on the floor behind him and turned to see a tail. Dean had a freaking demon tail. Lovely. At least he didn't have horns too.

He looked away, turning on the shower until the mirror started steaming, and worked on taking off his clothes. Stepping into the under the warm spray of water, he contemplated how to go about telling his parents he was a demon and not a human like they were hoping. Would they shun him? Abandon him? What about his friends? Some had turned thirteen already, turning out to be completely human, and he heard how relieved they were to not be a human. They were upset, though, that they weren't an angel. Angels were these majestic creatures and very few humans were ever changed into one at age thirteen. Because of that, angels held special privileges over the other two species. Dean always despised angels ever since he was little despite his mother's words that they were watching over him and now he knew why. He was a demon, their polar opposite, and he was bred to hate them with a passion. At least, that's what the school's books said about demons and angels. He sighed and turned off the water, drying himself off and changing into clean clothes.

"Dean?" Mary, the young Winchester's mother, knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Sweetie, are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while."

"M-Mom," He gulped, hating how his voice shook. He gently touched the knob, taking a deep breath, "Mom... I'm not human."

There was a soft gasp behind the door and Dean almost thought she walked away until she spoke again, "Oh, Honey, it's okay. Come on, open the door. We're not going to judge you."

Dean backed away slightly and let the door open, immediately feeling his eyes tear up at his mother's loving eyes. He was drew in a hug and he could hear her mumbling softly to him, rocking him gently.

"Honey, it's okay. Who cares if you're a demon? You're still my darling baby boy."

"T-Thanks, Mom."

"Your father's waiting for you so he can take you to school."

Immediately, Dean's panic came back full force, "Wh-What about my eyes- and my tail?"

"I had a friend, once, who was a demon," Mary started, smiling. "She told me once that she only had to concentrate and her eyes would return to how they were before. She could never do the same for her tail, however, and had to wrap it around her stomach under her shirt."

"O-Okay," Dean closed his eyes, concentrating on the color his eyes were before, and opened them again. He sighed in relief when his mother nodded, telling him that he had done it, "What about dad?"

"I'm sure your father will understand that things just happen for no reason," Mary said with a firm nod and Dean knew that, if his father didn't, Mary would make sure he would.

"Thanks, Mom," He hugged her, burrowing his head on her shoulder despite that he was almost taller than her. "I'm going to go wake Sammy up."

"Honey, I can do that for you," His mother smiled and laughed lightly when Dean shook his head. "Right, that's your job now. I forgot. I love how you two are so close."

Dean felt a blush of embarrassment work it's way on his face and he quickly exited the room before he started sputtering nonsense to his mother. Still, he could hear Mary's laughter following him out.

X_X_X

"Come on, Sammy, wake up," Dean nudged his brother, grinning when he mumbled a small 'jerk'. "You got ten minutes to get ready or you'll be late for school."

"What?!" Sam shot up in bed, looking wildly at his clock, "I have thirty minutes! Dean, that's not funny!"

"Was to me," Dean laughed before feeling Sam latch on to his arm when he tried to leave. "What?"

"It's your birthday," Sam spoke, looking up at him. "Happy birthday."

Dean's eyes softened and he ruffled his brother's hair, "Thanks, Kiddo. Go take a shower. You stink."

"Did the Change happen?" Sam asked and watched as his brother froze in front of the door. "It did. You're not human anymore, are you?"

"Nah," Dean smiled but it was a tight line as he let his eyes turn black. "Your big bro is one full-fledged demon."

"That's actually kind of cool," Sam said, looking at his brother in awe. "Demons get all these cool powers like the angels and humans get nothing."

"Eh," Dean shrugged but felt himself bristle at being compared to an angel. "Whatever. Get ready for school, Bitch."

"Whatever you say, Jerk."

"That's right."

X_X_X

Dean walked down to the kitchen, mind set on getting a cup of coffee before they had to get to school. He stopped, though, in surprise when he saw his father, John, leaning against the counter with a cup of Joe in his hands and another next to him. He walked over when John nodded to the extra cup and found it with coffee just how he liked it.

"It's okay," Was all John said from over the brim of his cup but it meant the world to Dean.

"Thanks," He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for all the kudos and comments! It means the world to me!

"Ca... Cas... Castiel!"

Castiel Novak, son of Chuck Novak, bolted straight up in bed, nearly colliding with his older brother, Gabriel, "What? What happened?"

"You didn't hear your alarm go off?" Gabriel, a short dark-haired fifteen year-old, snorted. He, like Castiel's other siblings, was an angel. With becoming an angel, you received wings unique only to you. Gabriel's were large and a deep green, like the trees out in their yard. They glittered slightly in the light and, even now, he held them proudly. "It's, like, five thirty." 

" _What_?!" Castiel reached to the side, fumbling with his alarm clock and bringing it to his face, "No way!" He flew out of bed (though, not literally) and pushed his brother out, "Thank you for waking me up. I need to get ready now."

"Yeah, no problem, Cassie," Gabriel rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. 

Castiel sighed and went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of clean clothes. He quickly changed, thanking God that he at least took a shower last night. He quickly sprayed cologne and ran a hand through his hair. He fumbled with his books, stuffing them in his bag, before dashing downstairs.

Balthazar, his other brother, was already waiting for him, keys hanging lazily in his hand. "About time," He turned, his own bag already in the car, and motioned for him to hurry up. He raised his other hand, revealing a small container, "Here, Anna made you a sandwich since you missed breakfast."

"Thank you," Castiel turned his head to his little sister, who came up behind them.

"You're welcome!" She chirped, pushing her fire-red hair behind her shoulder, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

* * *

 

Castiel kept to himself during school, shoulders hunched and trench coat pulled close. He didn't enjoy mingling with anyone, preferred to, at least, wait until he turned thirteen so he would know if someone would be willing to stay with what ever he may turn out to be. People tended to leave someone if they weren't the same as them, or if they weren't at least human. Knowing Castiel's luck, he'd befriend a demon only for them to leave when they found out he came from a house full of angels.

He was looking at his shoes for a moment when it happed. Someone collided with him, sending him and his stuff to the ground.

"Oh, shit. Sorry!" The person bent down to pick up his things and Castiel got a good look at him.

The kid had to be about thirteen; brown hair and bright green eyes, like something from out of a fairy tale. He wore a black T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Over his shirt was a red and black flannel, the whole outfit suiting him more than it should have. What really caught the Novak's attention was the black tail laying next to the boy. 

"Um, your tail is, uh, out," Castiel said nervously. Like angels with their wings, demon's tails' were sensitive. You were only allowed to touch it if you were given permission or were their soulmate. Even then, demons weren't as trusting as angels (though they were that much to begin with) since people tended to view them as untrustworthy and dangerous. 

"Oh," The kid tensed for a moment and Castiel watched in awe as it rose up and went under the kid's shirt, wrapping around his torso. "Thanks. I haven't uh, told anybody I'm a demon," He shrugged, chuckling nervously.

"I will not tell a soul," Castiel promised with a firm nod and the kid chuckled.

"Thanks, man. What's your name? I'm Dean."

"Castiel." 

"Castiel, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Cas. What class are you in?"

"Ah, history with Ms. Pamela," The blue-eyed boy answered, accepting his bag from Dean with a gracious smile.

"Lucky! She's creepy and all but I'd trade Allistair for her any day!" Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I'll see you later, okay? What's your second class?"

"Piano with Ms. Jewel."

"Oo, piano man, yeah? Lucky that you got it early today. I take guitar last hour. What's before lunch?"

"Language Arts with Mrs. Barnes," Castiel supplied.

"All girls?"

"After lunch I have Mr. Crowley and then Mr. Rubert and Mr. Gordon." 

"Damn," Dean winced when he heard the names. "Hey, wait, did you say 'Rubert'? I think I'm in that class. Physical science, right?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, slowly warming up to the conversation. Dean seemed like an easy-going guy and his eyes were kind. He had a nice smile.

"So, Cas," Dean walked with him, slowing down so he could be next to him. "You a human?"

Castiel tensed momentarily, "I am unsure. My family thinks I may be an angel. My birthday is in seven months." He waited for Dean's reaction.

Dean stopped for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as he thought. "Wait, is your family all angels?" 

"Yes. There is my brothers Gabriel and Balthazar, and my little sister, Anna." 

"That's... Actually pretty cool. At least you're not related to Luke and Michael," Dean shrugged, walking next to him again.

"This does not... Bother you?" Castiel tried despite his fears.

"I won't lie to you, it does. But you seem like a cool guy and I want to be your friend. I'll get over it eventually."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean flashed him a smile before looking to the side, "I think this is your class. See ya later, Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will change POV between Dean and Castiel. I'll let you know if another character's POV is coming. Enjoy!

"Hey, Dean," Jo Harvelle grinned at the Winchester as she sat at her desk in their first period. She ignored Allistair, the teacher, who seemed determined to glare at them the whole time. "Today's your birthday, Home Boy," The blonde pushed a blonde lock behind her ear. "Did the Change happen?"

Dean pursed his lips, tapping a small beat with his pencil on his desk, and gave a slow nod, "Yeah."

"Well? Come on, there's no way you're human! You're Dean Winchester!"

"My family's all human," The boy retorted, though it sounded a bit weak to himself.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you always break tradition. It's like a hobby to you. So? What are ya?"

Dean looked at her and let his eyes flash black. He allowed a small, yet fake, smirk to play on his lips, giving him confidence he never felt, "What do you think, Sweetheart?"

Jo gaped for a moment before her grin brightened, "Winchester, that is so fucking _awesome_!"

Dean blinked in surprise, looking at his best friend with a raised brow, "You're not bothered?"

"No way, Dude," She shook her head. "It explains why you seem to hate the angels and why you're a 'rebel' and all."

"Mm," Dean nodded, picking up his backpack and placing it on his lap so he can take out his school supplies.

"You're even acting like some of them!" Jo squirmed in her seat, picking up her own bag. "This is so cool/ My best friend is a demon."

"Well, your birthday's in nine months. You never know, you could be a demon, too."

"Nah," She waved him off, putting her notebook on her desk. "Hey, can you sense other demons, or even angels, with you being a demon?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged but his mind flashed back to a blue-eyed human with an angel's name. "Maybe."

"Alright," Allistair glared at the two before facing the class. "Take out your textbooks and begin from page 115 to 132."

"Oh, my gosh," Dean groaned, grabbing a pencil. "Our math teacher's trying to kill us."

* * *

 

"Ugh," Dean cracked his neck, sighing softly when the tension left his body. "That was way too much math for only the first hour."

"Um, Dean," Jo sounded a bit nervous as she addressed him and the Winchester looked at her. She pointed at his tail and even she had the common sense not to touch it even though they were best friends.

"Oh," Dean let it lightly hit the ground, stretching it out, before he wrapped it back under his shirt. “Sorry ‘bout that. I can’t really control it that well.”

“It’s cool,” She shrugged. “I gotta go though or mom’ll kill me if I have another tardy.”

“‘Kay, see ya,” Dean waved before walking to his class as well.

Lunch was coming up and Dean found himself walking to Ms. Jewel’s piano room. He knocked lightly on the door, the sound of music coming towards him in gentle waves, and Ms. Jewels opened the door slowly.

“Dean,” She smiled, pleased to see him. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m here for that guy,” He nodded towards Castiel, who was focused intently on playing his music piece. “Think I can listen in until he’s done?”

“Of course! Come in,” She ushered him in the classroom and he sat on top of one of the desks, letting his legs dangle, and he watched Castiel play in the separate room with all of the pianos.

“You wanna try your hand at one of them?” Ms. Jewels was next to him, a hand on his shoulder, “You used to play piano, right? You were amazing at it.”

Dean shrugged, careful not to be rude and knock off her arm, “Sorry, I don’t do that anymore.”

“It’s a shame. You played like an angel.”

Dean gritted his teeth, tensing up, but luckily Castiel finished up and was smiling at him.

“Hello, Dean,” The human greeted his, backpack over his shoulder.

“Hiya, Cas,” The Winchester hopped off the desk, a grin playing on his face. “I remembered we have lunch together so I wanted to know if you’d want to eat with me.”

“I would love to, Dean,” The trench coat wearing boy nodded. “However, I eat in the library. Would you mind being there?”

“Nope,” Dean grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m cool with that! Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum! Author's note thing-ness. I don't know but enjoy this chapter!

One second, Castiel is playing piano, simply enjoying the beautiful music the instrument emits, and the next, he’s walking as fast as he can out of the practice room, reaching for Dean even as he knew that he would stand no chance should he chose to attack his piano teacher.  But, as he went towards the demon, all he saw was a clenched jaw and tense posture. Though his hands were clenched into tight fists, his feet were firmly stuck in place.

“Hello, Dean,” The human said, trying to hide the fact that he hadn’t finished his song, or the fact that he hurried over. He adjusted his bag, placing a smile on his face.

“Hiya, Cas,” The Winchester hopped off the desk, a grin playing on his face. He walked over easily, like all his anger had melted away in mere seconds.  “I remembered we have lunch together so I wanted to know if you’d want to eat with me.”

“I would love to, Dean,” Castiel nodded, taken by surprise. “However, I eat in the library. Would you mind being there?”

“Nope,” Dean grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He gave the human another grin, something that seemed to lighten his face and make the demon look something akin to a wonder. “I’m cool with that! Let’s go.”

So, the two made their way through the school, heading to the library. Castiel had a book he wanted to finish, couldn’t  _ wait  _ to finish all week, but he found himself willing to wait just a tad bit longer. His brothers would have been shocked to hear this but Castiel actually wanted to get to know Dean better, to know why, suddenly, demons didn’t look so bad. Was it just the Winchester or was it all demons? Were the creatures, thought so lowly of by the angels, actually something holy in themselves?

“Cas?” Dean was looking at him with a concerned expression, eyebrows scrunching together and mouth settling into a tiny frown, “You in there? You zoned out for a bit.”

“Apologies,” Castiel felt his face flush with embarrassment. How rude of him! Dean was probably talking and he went off into his own world. “I was thinking of a new topic I wanted to research.”

“Really?” Dean led them to a table, setting his bag down and plopping in a seat, “What’s it about? You seemed pretty serious about it.”

“I…” Castiel slowed for a second, trailing off as he sat down. Would this sound rude to the demon? Perhaps, he should take a different approach. “I want to study demons and angels and witness how they act.”

The human saw Dean slowly stiffen, eyes flashing black momentarily as he cocked his head to the side, “Why would you want to go and do that?”

“It’s my curiosity,” Castiel shrugged, trying to convey in his voice that he meant no ill will to the demon. “Sometimes, I get an idea in my head or I see something and I have to know more about it. I already have the angel part down, seeing as my family is full of them, but I need a demon…”

Dean looked thoughtful for a second as his eyes flickered here and there before they settled on Castiel, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

The human blinked in surprise, having not expected that. He thought that Dean would refuse, considering how touchy he was at the subject of Angels and Demons, “Really?”

“Yeah,” The demon shrugged. “I like having you around. Besides, there’s no harm in this, really. It’s just to satisfy your curiosity, right?”

“Right,” The blue-eyed boy positively beamed at the Winchester, who gave a small smirk back. “Do any of your friends know of your…” He trailed off, making sure no one was listening, and pointed at Dean’s shirt.

The green-eyed boy got the hint and shook his head, “Only my friend Jo knows. She’s cool about it, though- kind of jealous, actually. Something about demons and angels having cool powers or whatever.”

Castiel didn’t miss how he put demons first but let it go. It didn’t matter to him now, since he was human at the moment. He’d worry about it later. “That’s good. I’m glad she’s on your side.”

Dean sighed, a smile working on his face, “Me, too.”

And,so, the two teenagers ended up talking about different things, ranging from hobbies to pet peeves. Castiel had found out that Dean absolutely  _ adored  _ pie and Baby, his father’s 1967 Chevy Impala. He also learned that the Winchester generally didn’t like talking about his feelings and that the boy was found of his little brother Sammy. Dean hated flying, calling them death traps, and loved traveling on ground. He listened to 80’s music and admitted to humming Metallica when he was nervous.

After listening to him, Castiel felt Dean was more perfect than anything he’d ever seen. Even as he told the human the latest time he went on a plane (and it was some time ago), the story humiliating to the Winchester (if his red cheeks were anything to go by), Castiel found him…

He found him…

Castiel found the demon, Dean Winchester, to be perfectly imperfect.

* * *

When Castiel got home, he had his homework completed and Dean Winchester’s number in his phone. The demon said that he wanted to keep in contact, seemed a bit shy by that, and said that he felt they’d be great friends. He held out his hand with a cheeky grin and tilted his head, mouth moving to voice the question of ‘Can I have your number?’

Castiel was a little embarrassed when he remembered how he had fumbled with his phone, handing it to the demon, who only smiled at him, and watched as the other easily typed his name in on his blueberry. He was surprised when he was handed an iPhone but put in his own number, shortening his name to ‘Cas’ since the other seemed intent on calling him that from now on.

“Hey, Cassie,” Gabriel spoke up, bringing him out of his thoughts. He was standing at the kitchen entrance, hands covered in flour. He must have been testing a new recipe for his bakery. Castiel couldn’t wait to try it. They always were wonderful. “How was school.”

Castiel felt his smile growing again as he placed his bag by the couch, “I made a friend today.”

“Oh, my God!” Gabriel clapped his hands, flour puffing in the air, and he grinned widely, “Cassie, that’s awesome! What’s their name?”

“Dean Winchester,” He said proudly, finally glad that he could say he actually had a friend now. He was known to be antisocial and shy so this was a major achievement in his family’s book.

“Did the Change happen to him?” Gabriel asked, walking back inside the kitchen to wash his hands.

“Um… Yeah,” He shuffled his feet, wondering if he should tell him. “He’s a… He’s a demon.”

Gabriel froze for a second, wings rising and falling, before he shrugged, “Cool. How’s he dealing?”

“Fairly well, all things considered. He is very nice and has pretty green eyes.”

Gabriel got this smirk on his face but shuffled his wings forward, “Prettier than my wings?”

Castiel felt himself nod and respond before he could think about it, “They are very bright and honest and look like a grassy field in summer.”

His brother whistled low, eyebrows raised, “Sounds unreal. I gotta meet this kid.”

Suddenly, Castiel seemed to deflate slightly, “He is a bit touchy about angels…”

“Ah, no worries,” He nodded. “Wanna help me finish these pies?”

“Pies?” Castiel perked up at the mention of the sweets, “Can I bring one to school? Dean loves them!”

Gabriel’s smirk widened but he ruffled his little brother’s hair, “I don’t see why not.”

* * *

When Castiel went to bed that night, he was fairly excited to go to school. Before, he always dreaded it, never really liking it, but he found himself waiting for the next day, wanting to see Dean and his ridiculous grin and summer grass eyes.  He looked over at his night table when his phone vibrated and grabbed it.

**Dean:** _Night, Cas! ;)_

He smiled at the screen, typing his reply.

**To Dean:** _Goodnight, Dean :)_


End file.
